Rumpang
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Kala hentakkan kaki dan tetesan air matanya berimplikasi terhadap degup jantung yang bertaluㅡJeno paham bahwa sebagian jiwanya telah hilang; bersamaan dengan eksistensi Na Jaemin di sisinya yang ikut tenggelam oleh jingga lembayung senja. / jaemjen / jaemno / minno / nomin


_**rumpang**_

 _insp : Rumpang by Nadin Amizah_

 _hurt-comfort, romance_

 _pairing(s) : jaemjen/jaemno/minnodon't ever show your existence in this chapter if you didn't like this pairing :)_

.

.

.

Kala hentakkan kaki dan tetesan air matanya berimplikasi terhadap degup jantung yang bertaluㅡJeno paham bahwa sebagian jiwanya telah hilang; bersamaan dengan eksistensi Na Jaemin di sisinya yang ikut tenggelam oleh jingga lembayung senja.

.

.

.

 **"Berpikir bahwa kau akan di sini saja."** Embusan angin laut membawa surai lembut milik Jeno untuk membelai wajah Jaemin. Lelaki dengan senyuman pada kedua netranya itu menyandarkan kepala pada dada kekasihnya, menikmati bagaimana dingin jemari milik Jaemin yang menggenggam penuh pada telapak tangannya.

 **"Jika Tuhan mengizinkan, maka aku akan di sini."** Jeno merasakan degupan jantung Jaemin yang semakin bekerja dengan antusias, begitu pula dengan miliknya. Gemerlap cantik pada dua netranya tergenang oleh air mata yang entah hadir untuk apa, Jeno merasa bahwa ia _harus dan pantas_ untuk membiarkan tetesan itu jatuh satu per satuㅡmembasahi paras sempurnanya. **"Aku akan rindu. Sangat rindu."** Jeno berbisik kecil.

Jaemin tersenyum, memandang jauh pada deburan ombak di hadapan mereka. Kedua matanya terpejam kala Jeno membenamkan sebuah kecupan pada telapak tangannya, menikmati bagaimana napas kekasihnya berembus hangat pada ambang kulit jemarinya. _Jeno sangat manis; dan Jaemin hampir berpikir bahwa kadar glukosa pada tubuhnya sudah melewati batas._

 **"Manja sekali, kenapa begini?"** Jaemin tersenyumㅡmeraup wajah Jeno yang sempurna untuk terbingkai pada genggaman hangatnya. Ia menghapus tetesan air mata pada sudut netra yang merepresentasikan rembulan itu. **"Takut. Takut kau pergi jauh-jauh."** Ini kali pertama Jeno menunjukkan afeksi lewat kekhawatirannya, pertama kali bagi Jaemin melihat bagaimana kekasihnya tersenyum namun terlihat menyakitkan dalam pandangannya.

 **"Ini bukan kali pertamaku. Bukankah kau selalu percaya bahwa aku akan selalu kembali pulang untuk menciummu di balik selimut kita?"** Jaemin tersenyum, mengecup sudut bibir kekasihnya dengan cepat sebelum memandang gemas wajah Jeno yang memerah.

Siluet cantik mereka terhias oleh langit yang menjingga, tak ada satu detik pun kehadiran orang lain yang akan mengusik keduanya. Pantai pukul lima sore adalah milik mereka; ombak mengukir detik dimana keduanya berbagi kecupan yang manis, pasir yang hangat menjadi wadah di mana Jaemin menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk menjadi bantalan bagi Jeno yang mulai tenggelam dalam kantuk.

 **"Kau berjanji melewati _critical eleven_ dan kembali pulang lalu terlelap bersamaku?"** Jeno berbisik kala dirinya berguling dan menelungkup di atas Jemin yang terkekeh manis, sang kekasih mengusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut.

 **"Aku akan melewati segala detik dan menit yang berbahaya di dunia ini demi merengkuhmu, Tuan Muda Lee."** Jaemin mendapatkan kecupan pada pipinya, dengan bonus pemandangan indah berupa wajah Jeno yang tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Jeno menaruh tangkai-tangkai mawar putih di atas tumpukkan rumput hijau yang segar, tersenyum sangat cantikㅡberbanding jauh pada kedua netra redup dan kantung matanya yang menghitam. Sela menit yang berlalu membawa pikirannya terbang jauh untuk mengulang memoar yang ia ukir bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

.

 _Pada tahun kelima Jeno menghabiskan waktu sebagai milik Jaemin, ia menemukan kotak hitam bludru yang cantik di ranjangnyaㅡberselipkan kertas tebal dengan coretan tinta di atasnya. Ia menangis, terharu dan bahagia atas Jaemin yang hendak membawanya pergi ke depan altar dan mengucapkan janji untuk hidup bersama; menjalani beban dan bahagia berdua._

 _ **"Jaemin, kau melamarku?"** Ia menoleh ke arah Jaemin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar, mengenakan baju hangat yang terlihat gagah pada tubuh proporsionalnya. Yang lebih muda beberapa bulan tersenyum saat melihat rona wajah Jeno, melebarkan senyuman manisnya._

 _ **"Ayo menikah. Kita sudah bersama cukup lama; dan aku ingin bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi."** Jaemin melangkah maju, merengkuh tubuh Jeno untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat._

.

.

.

Rembulan dan konstelasi yang menghiasi netra Pemuda Lee itu meredup dan hampir hilang kala embusan angin kaki pegunungan merengkuhnya hingga sela surai kelamnya. Beku dan terasa menyakitkan, monokrom merajai tiap skenario pada mimpinya; amat semu dan menyesakkan. Jeno hampir lupa bernapas jika saja sinar sang baskara tidak memantulkan cahaya pada rektangular batu di hadapannya.

.

.

.

 _ **"Aku pulang."** Jeno tersenyum kecil melihat sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengilap licin berjejer di atas rak sepatu; Jaemin-nya pasti kembali siang hari tadi. Jeno yang baru bisa pulang dari kantor malam hari merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menyambut kehadiran Jaemin yang baru saja melakukan penerbangan ke Eropa-nya._

 _ **"Jeno?"** Suara dalam milik Jaemin berasal dari dapur, kedua kaki yang masih dibalut oleh kaus tebal itu melangkah terburuㅡmelihat kekasih hati yang menyibukkan diri di hadapan kompor. Jeno semakin tidak enak hati; harusnya ia yang menyambut Jaemin sebegini manis._

 _ **"Jaemin, maaf aku pulang malam."** Suaranya penuh penyesalan, raut wajah manisnya luntur dan terlihat sedih. Jaemin tersenyum kecil, mematikan kompornya untuk berbalik badan dan memberi kecupan pada dahi Jeno dengan pelan dan manis._

 _ **"Maaf tidak menjemputmu, mobil tidak bekerja dengan baik karena tak pernah kau pakai selama aku pergi."** Jaemin menjepit ujung hidung milik Jeno dengan gemas; memancing kekehan yang lebih tua beberapa bulan untuk tertawa dengan manis._

 _ **"Kamu pasti lelah, jangan menjemputkuㅡlelah dan menyetir adalah kombinasi yang buruk."** Jeno mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk bergantung pada bahu tegap Jaemin, mengusap punggung kekasihnya dengan pelanㅡmenyalurkan ketenangan pada Jaemin yang kini terfokus memerhatikan detil kontur sempurna milik Jeno._

 _ **"Mengemudi alumunium terbang yang mengangkut dua ratus orang berkali-kali dalam sehari saja mampu, jadi mengemudi mobil bukanlah apa-apa untukku."** Jaemin tersenyum pongah, memancing dengusan geli dari Jeno yang kini menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih merapat; saling memberi kehangatan lewat pelukan yang jarang sekali mereka lakukan karena terpisah waktu dan jarak._

 _ **"Aku ingin sekali menemanimu, membuka kedai kopi dan keik bersama denganmu."** Jaemin berbisik di sisi wajah Jeno, membiarkan embusan napasnya menggelitik bahu dan perpotongan leher sang kekasih. **"Ide yang baik, tapi menjadi pilot adalah mimpimu bukan? Kau menjalaninya sekarang."** Jeno ingin egois dan bilang 'berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang dan tetap bersamaku di sini.' namun ia mengerti sebagaimana inginnya Jaemin menjalani ini semua._

 _ **"Hn, kau benar."**_

.

.

.

Jeno menghitung bagaimana detik-detik membawa bayangan pada rerumputan menjadi landai dan memanjang, mengikuti sinar jingga yang semakin memudar pada langit biru. Jeno menghitung probabilitas akan kembalinya eksistensi Jaemin di sisinyaㅡ _namun ia menemukan angka nol pada tiap perhitungan yang dilakukannya di dalam hati._

 **"Jaemin. Banyak yang tak ku ahli, begitu pula menyambutmu tak kembali."**

Ia berbisik pada nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Jeno selalu memiliki mimpi dimana Jaemin akan selalu berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, dan mengecup bibirnya. Namun mimpinya memudar dan menjadi semu kala Jaemin tidak mampu melewati _critical eleven_ pada penerbangannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

.

.

 _critical eleven_ : tiga menit pertama yang digunakan untuk mencari posisi stabil dan mengontrol kecepatan ketika pesawat mulai mengudara, dan delapan menit terakhir digunakan untuk menurunkan kecepatan dan menyesuaikan dengan landasan.

 _My deep condolences to all of the families, friends, and the partners of the victims in JT-610. I'm giving my best prayers to all of them._

 _T_ _hank you for reading this fic!_

 _Ps. You are loved, please be healthy and happy. I will always be here and love you. cheer up_!

Sincerely, InfinitelyLove.


End file.
